


【银推】过年

by Yu_mu



Category: arknight, 明日方舟
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_mu/pseuds/Yu_mu
Summary: ooc预警现代AU，合租设定，架空背景，大城市逐梦小青年x本地破落户，恶俗肥皂剧展开，此时有粉不如黑注意
Relationships: Sliverash/Siege, 推银, 银推, 银灰/推进之王
Kudos: 2





	【银推】过年

银灰小时候住的是三层自建房。如果将“住所”这个概念的外延再进行扩展，则整个一马平川的谢拉格高原都是他幼年放飞自我的独立领土。

王维娜小时候住的是L市的弄堂。她好似一朵阁楼上无根的花，一条细细的楼梯将她与L市的土地连接起来。待到她能依靠外界的阳光雨露养活自己，她便开始厌弃年久失修的屋子里温暖的霉味。

如果不是在这个略显逼仄的套间相遇，谁会想到西装革履的集团高管Sliverash先生最大爱好之一就是囤积打折的卫生纸和洗衣液，而纵横催收界令老赖闻风丧胆的Vina小姐，一周内用过的卸妆棉和丝袜能在客厅沙发上堆成一座垃圾山。

但就是这么极富传奇色彩地，他们走到了一起。

让他们走到一起的不仅仅是xx同城xx客之流，还有逐渐逼近的年关。相聚一堂的也不仅仅有银灰和王维娜，还有他们手下的一众迷弟迷妹。皮笑肉不笑的白领们和凶神恶煞的催收员挤在客厅里，用眼神进行了无数番沉默的交锋，气氛一度十分压抑。

这一切都源于一个月前王维娜家里打来的那通电话。

“妈。”

王维娜在洗碗，银灰把手机递到她耳朵边。今天本来轮到她做饭，但在尝过她那道死不瞑目的小鱼干馅饼之后，银灰便坚决禁止她在做饭过程中进厨房。

“你把手机拿远一点。”王维娜在围裙上擦擦手，顾不得粘在手上的泡沫就捂住听筒，“我是不是跟你讲过？我妈她……”

话音未落，中年妇女尖细的嗓音便在扬声器里炸开：“维娜，最近有空没啊？刚吃晚饭的时候陈阿姨说要给你安排相……”

“妈，您别催了，我有对象了。”

“对象？几岁啊？有房没？做什么的？人怎么样？”

“我还没跟您介绍过吧？他叫银灰，现在是喀兰贸易亚太地区一个分公司的总经理，人很不错。”

毛茸茸的小狮子拖鞋在银灰脚背上轻轻碾过。银灰当然不是不识趣的主，只好默默压下了进行抗辩的冲动。

“这事说来话长，我跟银灰是通过链j……啊不是，世纪佳缘认识的，现在都住一起了，妈，我洗碗呢，挂电话了啊。”

“你给我等等！我没问你这个，你们现在住的房子是租的还是他买的？”

“妈！”

王维娜声音不大，却无比坚定地打断了母亲的质问，语气中的诚恳令人无处生疑。

“他是没房，但是我跟他心甘情愿。除了他，我不会嫁给任何人，您别再费心给我安排相亲了。”

电话对面沉默了一阵，随后是绵长的一声叹息。

“行吧，你从小就倔，妈妈拗不过你。不管怎么说，反正今年过年得把男朋友带回来，见过面之后再做决定。”

“妈！喂？……妈？”

回应她的只有一阵阵忙音。

在之后的促膝长谈中，银灰差不多把王维娜家的择偶要求摸了个透。

王维娜，根红苗正的本地户口，学历过关，五官端正，可以说是一名相当具有竞争力的婚龄女青年，唯一的缺点是工作不太体面。王维娜的妈妈一直致力于为女儿营造传统的幸福人生，简而言之，就是找个本地有房的对象和清闲体面的体制内工作，然后三年抱俩让她走上三代同堂的人生巅峰。

而当不久后银灰接到了一通内容差不多的电话时，他才意识到，是时候和王维娜进行一次亲切而友好的磋商了。

“银灰，有什么事你直接说吧。”

银灰和王维娜各占沙发的一头，像两只各立山头的猛兽。

“王维娜小姐。”银灰郑重其事地坐直了，他甚至在休息日穿了正装长裤，“我真诚地邀请你在今年除夕佳节与我的父母见面。”

“哦。”

王维娜淡淡地应了声，连嘴里的棒棒糖都没动弹几下，“真巧，我也有类似的诉求。”

王维娜是个催收的，银灰有文化，因陀罗她们流氓，而王维娜是个有文化的流氓。在银灰和她寥寥的几次关于工作的交流中，他常常为她在法律边缘大鹏展翅的狂放所折服。

银灰用余光瞟了一眼王维娜身后儒雅随和的催收员们。因陀罗是中印混血，最近忙着写投诉信。而当她拿出在邮件中慷慨陈词的架势来时，整个人便有如护送主公赴鸿门宴的樊哙，座中无人敢直撄其锋。摩根脸上永远笑嘻嘻的，只有被她催收过的人知道她在套近乎的同时能想出多少种办法整人，银灰相信此时的自己在她心目中已经自动被判定为整蛊对象。

但精明的机会主义者总是懂得见缝插针。

“王小姐，大家都是熟人，我们打开天窗说亮话。”银灰收回目光，眼神灼灼地直视王维娜，“你刚才的用词不是‘要求’，而是‘诉求’。这是否说明，在你看来仍有一定的回旋余地？”

“喂，让主子跟着你去山沟沟里，是想把主子卖了么？”

因陀罗沉不住气了，但旋即被王维娜出声喝止。

银灰家虽然偏远，却并不算穷。过去他家曾是镇上屈指可数的万元户之一，但随着父母生意的日渐不景气，银灰家也慢慢失去了原先的地位，最终沦为笑柄，直到银灰读完大学之后慢慢混到如今的地位。

“王小姐，我们可以谈条件。”银灰慢条斯理地说。

王维娜点点头，示意他继续讲下去。

“一年之内，碗，我洗。”

“抱歉，我并不讨厌洗碗这项工作。”王维娜眼皮都没抬一下，“再说，一人负责做饭，一人负责洗碗，分工明确不是更好吗？”

“今后你换下的衣服可以随意堆放在沙发上，我保证不会指责你。”银灰信誓旦旦地举起一只手，“喀兰贸易言出必行。”

“哦？”

棒棒糖在嘴里转了一圈，王维娜歪着头思考了一会，这对她来说似乎是个颇具诱惑力的提案。但最终她还是摇了摇头。

“恐怕不成。我妈说我有对象这事她已经昭告天下了，今年我不带对象回家，就是不给她面子。我觉得我多少还是得考虑考虑她的面子。”

银灰咬咬牙，像是一只被逼到绝路的困兽。他终于祭出了最后的底牌。

“我小妹还等着我带嫂子回家。王维娜，帮我这一回，明年我陪你吃一年的仰望星空。”

漫长的沉默，客厅里的空气仿佛都凝成了聚合凝胶。

“我不想妥协的。”最终，王维娜转过头，把咬得千疮百孔的糖棍丢进垃圾桶，“但是，因陀罗，他给得太多了。”

银灰和王维娜家旷日持久的年终大扫除持续了两天，最后以王维娜扶着梯子协助银灰歪歪扭扭地贴上春联而告终，自来到L市以后，这门手艺他已经生疏了很久。

尽管春节期间家里没人，但是银灰和王维娜仍然不约而同地各买了一副春联，他们自己也说不上为什么。

“银灰，走了。”

王维娜拉下电闸，把榔头和螺丝刀随手丢进厨房，拉起行李箱招呼银灰。

银灰将最后一块塑料布铺在冰箱上，转头看了看这间住了一年的屋子。沙发上乱堆的丝袜和用过的化妆棉一起进了垃圾桶，两月前囤的洗衣液和卫生纸整整齐齐地码进了柜子，一切又回到和刚搬进来时没有什么区别的状态。

但总有些改变是悄然间发生的。比如银灰性冷淡风的房间里莫名多出来的小狮子抱枕，又比如王维娜整整齐齐珍而重之码在首饰盒里的源石冰晶。

“走吧，回家。”

银灰关上门，在他心中莫名地泛起一种类似不舍的奇妙情绪。

“等来年回来，这里会是真正的家。”

————————END—————————


End file.
